


Insomnia

by Zoya113



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113
Summary: Emma literally just wants Paul to put his phone down and close his eyes
Relationships: Emma Perkins/ Paul Matthews
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> This one’s dedicated to my two insomniac friends who are probably reading this at a bad hour of the day

“Morning,” Emma took a second just to acclimatise to being awake, feeling out where she lay and where Paul was. 

“Morning Em,” Paul replied, and even in her drowsy state she noticed he was a little to awake for half past six. “Look, I just found this behind the scenes clip from that movie I showed you last night,” he rolled onto his stomach to show her his screen and she shut her eyes to block out the light from his phone. “I’ve been watching it since like, four in the morning. I dunno why!” He clicked play on it again, chuckling to himself. 

“Because that’s called a good video,” she tapped his bare back, pressing her forehead to his spine for a second. “It’s also called get some sleep though, what the hell?” She raised her head to look over his shoulder. 

He laughed a little too loud for Emma’s taste, “it’s called get some sleep,” he repeated. “That’s the funniest thing I’ve heard all day,” his grin was lit up by his phone screen. 

She groaned, rolling the other way to get the light out of her eyes. She’d just lay down for five more minutes before getting up. “Which is a bit of a statement assuming you didn’t sleep last night?” She asked, already knowing the answer. 

“Ugh, yeah,” he took out one headphone. “I stayed up all night, I had way too much coffee yesterday in very quick succession,” he answered, rolling over with a soft rustle of his sheets. 

“Paul, babe, get some sleep.” She sat herself up, rubbing her eyes. She wanted some sleep herself. 

“Yeah, later though,” he promised. “I have to get up in another couple hours anyways, and it’s kinda cold.”

“Sounds like the perfect chance to uh, sleep,” she told him, pulling the sheets up over his hands so he couldn’t see his phone. 

“But will I?” He pulled his hands back out from underneath. “No.”

She grabbed a hair tie off her nightstand. “Sounds like you don’t have much else on the books, man,” she clicked her tongue. 

“Well I mean, I just wanna watch this video again!” 

“Paul!” She cackled, whipping around with a playful glare. “Are you kidding me? Go to sleep! Look after yourself!”

“This is self care, Emma,” he gestured to his phone. “Watching this video on loop.”

“I am at my limit,” Emma took in a deep breath, closing her eyes and exhaling through her teeth.

He shrugged, spreading onto her side of the bed. “Just pretend I got seven hours of sleep, It’ll do you good.”

She returned to her bedside to press her heavy head to his shoulder. “Schleep time?” She asked. He got miserable when he was exhausted, and fidgety when he had too much coffee. “Will you get some sleep later?”

“I said I’ll sleep later, Em, promise! I said that earlier!”

“I know but you wore me down so I was more willing to compromise now,” she headed back off to the draws to grab her uniform. 

“If I don’t sleep by eleven tonight you can sue me,” he raised his voice to call her in the en-suite. 

“Oh trust me, I will.”  
———————————————————

“You better be in bed!” Emma called out the second she walked through the doors. It was late enough, she had had dinner with Hidgens that evening so he could help her study.

“You thought!” Paul called out from somewhere in the house. 

“Hey! Get your ass in bed!” Emma dumped her bag down by the door to stomp off down the hallway. 

“I am in bed,” Paul called out, only lowering his voice back down when Emma swung the bedroom door open. “But I do not sleep,” he added with an exhausted, mischievous smile. 

“Close your goddamn eyes before I come over there and tuck you in, idiot,” she sat down on her side of the bed and thwacked her hand down on his side. “If you don’t sleep tonight you’ll be miserable tomorrow.” Out of frustration she smacked his phone out of his hands to confiscate it. “Go to bed Paul. Close your eyes, just go to bed.” 

“It’s not that easy!” He laughed, lifting a hand to defend himself from Emma. “I can’t just close my eyes and fall asleep!” 

“But staying on your phone won’t help!” She declared, putting it down on her side table. “Y’know studies show even if you close your eyes your body can still get some rest!”

“Really?”

“Yes!” She shot him a warning glare but with good intention. “Just close your eyes and lay still. It’ll do you some good,” She promised. 

“Fine, fine, I’m closing my eyes Emma,” he grabbed her hand, holding it to his cheek as he nestled into the blanket, and Emma got to finishing off her coursework. 

It had been a little overwhelming lately, and Paul knew it. All week he had been putting off coming to sleep on time because ‘you’ve started grinding your teeth again, Emma,’ and he would change the topic to her own stress. 

There were just a lot of quizzes and assignments coming out of nowhere, and she would be forgetting about them if she didn’t have Hidgens reminding her when she was getting close. It lead to a couple frantic, half-assed essays for some of her classes, one of which she was getting to now, working away slowly considering Paul still held her other hand. Emma’s general rule with biology was that if it was a cycle, she hated it. She thought the krebs cycle was bad, but the muscle contraction cycle was something else. 

“Jesus, I dunno what a T tubule is,” She grunted, slumping down into bed. 

“Okay, I slept,” Paul mumbled. 

“Shoot, did I wake you up?” Emma dimmed the light of her laptop. 

“Nah it’s okay, happy now?” He rubbed his eyes, rolling onto his other side.

“Yeah Paul, I am.” Now he probably wouldn’t sleep tonight though, but it was something. 

“Now you go to sleep. It’s midnight,” he mumbled without even glancing at the clock on her side of the table. 

“Yeah, just half an hour okay man?” She only had one paragraph left and this was due in a day or two. 

Paul mumbled his confirmation before ducking his head into his pillow to see if he could squeeze in any more sleep.

“Hey,” he murmured again, sitting up in bed just as Emma finished up. “You better be asleep now.” 

Emma glanced at the time, 12:33. “Yeah I’m sleeping, Paul,” she confirmed. 

“Oh you think you’re smart huh?” He chuckled, shaking his head to get the hair out of his eyes. “Talking in your sleep?” 

“Yeah, shhh, be quiet I’m sleeping, Paul,” she continued on with her essay anyways. 

He glanced up at her and then her laptop and then back at her, his other hand closing the lid. “You’re asking for trouble, Emma,” he chuckled. “Close your eyes, get to sleep. You‘re on the opening shift,” he reminded her, taking her laptop off her knees and placing it on his nightstand. “You aren’t gonna be able to wake up if you don’t get to sleep,” he tried to convince her, wrapping an arm around her to sink her into the mattress so she would lie down. 

“Okay, okay,” she snorted, pushing him off her to readjust herself into something more comfortable. “Got it, I’m getting to sleep.” She tugged the blanket to her side to roll herself up in it. “But I swear to god, if I wake up in the morning and you haven’t slept at all, we’re gonna have problems.”

With a light laugh he leaned down to kiss her goodnight. “No promises, Emma.”

**Author's Note:**

> The clear difference between this fic & all my earlier ones rlly help pinpoint when I was just guessing what uni was like verses oh my god I’m dying


End file.
